The Concealed Sakura
by LeAwesomeOne IX
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya leads a harsh life. Forced to hide his life, his true personality and HER true gender at a young age, she has a suffering past. Now, she has truly closed her heart, only to have to marry Kurosaki Ichigo to save her sister from an arranged marriage. Can Ichigo save her broken heart, and will love blossom? Ichigo / Fem!Byakuya; Female Byakuya; AU; Post Winter War


**Title: The Concealed Sakura**

**Writer: LeAwesomeOne IX**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN NOTHING! except for the storyline... I guess.**

**Warning: Meh, there's nothing much in this chapter. Typos and grammar mistakes, yes. For the story, however, there will be a Fem!Byakuya. As if that's a warning... **

**Pairing: Ichigo / Fem!Byakuya**

**IX: Third story of the year, third story of my life, second multi-chapter story, first Bleach story. Go easy on me! Anyway, I don't know what the hell inspired me here, but whatever. Also, I'm not sure of Byakuya's age, since it's not officially confirmed (yes, I did a research). So, I'm gonna put him younger, I guess. I mean, I don't even know how old he is. **  
**Also, you might get mighty confused in this story, so feel free to ask along! I'm obliged to answer the questions.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue : Birth of the new Heir**

On a cold night at the end of January, cries of a newborn infant could be heard at the Kuchiki Manor.

"A girl..." the new father, Kuchiki Sojun, said with a hint of dissapointment in his voice.

"Sojun-sama, what should we do? The councilors will... Kami, what should we do? Our last hope was for a male child to be born and be your heir, but now..." the mother said, looking desperately into the eyes of her husband.

"No... Mikoto, no! Our child... is a boy. He shall be my heir."

The woman's eyes widened in disbelief. "But Sojun-sama! That would mean... To impostor... Impossible! If he is to be your heir, the Spirit King would know! No matter how hard we try to conceal it, it is impossible to lie to the Spirit King!"

"But Mikoto, our child is destined for greatness. If the councilors knew that our child is a 'she', they would finally overthrow my position as the heir. I know that they do not favour me deep down inside. They have already started plotting, Mikoto. If I have an heir for myself, their plan will not work."

"But even a female can be the heir... If we conceal her gender, then we are asking her not to show her true self!"

"Mikoto, there can be no other way. Although a female can be the heir and lead the clan, it is less favorable. Up until now, there is only one who has done so, and she was exceptionally strong. So Mikoto, please remember, refer to our child as a '_he_'."

"But what about your father? What about Head Councilor Genbu? They support your place as the heir, and they are the strongest and most prominent figure in the Kuchiki Clan! We could ask them for help to avoid this..."

"Mikoto, it is unavoidable. But, do not worry. I will inform them of our current situation. They will be forced to accept. As for the Spirit King, I will accompany my father to inform him and ask for his permission as well. He will have no other choice, he does not want to see the strongest of the noble clans to fall. Our child will be safe, Mikoto."

Kuchiki Mikoto looked hesitant and unconvinced. Still, she believed her husband.

"Very well, Sojun-sama. But he- his name? What shall we name... our child?"

Kuchiki Sojun glanced out of the window and saw the beautiful scenery. The silver full moon, glowing with a beautiful shade of white. The sakura petals fluttering gracefully and floating on the lake.

"Byakuya... Our child will be named as Kuchiki Byakuya."

"What a beautiful name, Sojun-sama. I am sure our child will be happy."

And she did believe so. Kuchiki Mikoto trusted her husband and herself to give nothing but happiness to their child - at least what happiness they can manage to give. But how wrong she was.

Give they did, until her death.

* * *

_**(121 years later)**_

"Byakuya, what did you call me here for?" an orange haired shinigami asked.

Kuchiki Byakuya calmly sipped his tea before looking up to acknowledge the person in front of him. He tried to put on a calm facade, but Ichigo noticed that he Byakuya did not seem irritated when Ichigo used his first name like usual.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, take a seat."

_'Okay... That's the first. He usually deems me unworthy of his time.'_

Ichigo sat down gracelessly and repeated his question again.

"Tell me, Kurosaki Ichigo, do you regard my sister as your... _nakama_?"

"Of course! In fact, I kind of think Rukia as my own younger sister now!" Ichigo replied without hesitation.

"Good," Byakuya nodded. "Then, to what length will you go to protect my sister?"

"Even if I die," Ichigo replied, once again, without hesitation. "But... why do you ask? Did something happen to Rukia?" Ichigo asked with a concerned face.

Byakuya chose to ignore the question, instead sipping his tea again and tried to calm himself.

"Then..." Byakuya took deep breath and met Ichigo in his eyes. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**IX: So... a short chapter. Yes, Byakuya _IS_ female, but since Ichigo does not know now, she's refer as a he. At the moment. Confusing, I know! **

**Also, since I do write yaoi stories, it's socially acceptable in Soul Society for a homo couple. Well, not that we're encountering any here. Confusions, confusions. Maybe I can add a cameo couple here?**

**Also, this is POST WINTER WAR, and I have completely disregarded Ichigo's losing of his shinigami powers here.**

**People, people. Review please! And also do the follow/alert thing and the favorite thing. **

**But, as the saying goes: A review a chapter (from each reader) keeps the updates quick. **

**Add a 'Quack' at the end of your review, to see if your reading the chapter notes.**

_**Signing out, LeAwesomeOne IX**_


End file.
